


werewolf!lance social media au

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Social Media, Texting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: This is a social media au I made on twitter where Lance is a werewolf and Keith is a cryptid hunter.





	werewolf!lance social media au

Hey guys!! The fic isn't actually Here, on ao3, but on my twitter in a thread! It's full of pictures and texts, so it's best viewed there anyway. You can find it [here](https://twitter.com/jacecares/status/1011096271740907521) !!


End file.
